Secrets and Starry Nights
by Eloquent Nocturne
Summary: Ed would have never guessed that there was another on this earth so similar, and yet so obviously different from himself. Innocent, yet filled with dark secrets he didn't dare imagine. Curious. What is she hiding, what does she want? OCs not paired w/Ed.
1. Greetings

_**K, things you need to know...**_

_**I don't own FMA. I do however claim my O.C. **_

_**I do not plan on pairing up Ed with the O.C. He has Wenry. **_

_**If you are concerned about the O.C. I can assure you it will not distract from Ed's Uber awesomeness..and I've also decided to focus this less on Hotaru and more on Ed, also deciding to Not add more than one major oc..the others just put up for convenience.  
**_

* * *

**_Oh and this is just a small peek of what is to come...I don't know if I've ever wrote anything so short, but do not worry. The 3__rd__ on up will be long...the 2__nd__ will be like this just in Ed's pov. Enjoy_**

**_Also, Ive gone back to edit a few things..mostly being to tell you about the p.o.v change..._**

**_All new chapters, beginning on like chapter 4ish, will be in 3rd person p.o.v. sort of. It's classified in 1st, but has the feel of 3rd depending on who is the subject at the time._**

**_Please don't let the fact that there is a major o.c. keep you from trying this story out. Give it a chance :)  
_**

* * *

Hotaru's P.O.V.

* * *

**Somewhere in Central**

* * *

I walked down the lone ally, taking my time as I passed the various, empty shops. I continued until I was in the main part of Central, not paying much attention to where my feet were taking me as wove easily through the now crowded streets. My stomach growled and I quickly decided on my next destination. I quickened my stride, the thought of food making me anxious, the distant aroma of fresh goods making my mouth water.

Once I found the food market I stopped, searching around for something cheep. I sighed as I went through my shoulder bag, disappointed at what little money I had.

"At least it's something..." I muttered, thankful that I didn't have to resort to stealing. It was beneath me, and I only did it if I was at risk of starving to death. I grabbed the change and bought some fresh bread, along with a flask of water, some meat and a small bit of cheese. Content with my purchase, I walked over to the nearest bench and settled down, ready to enjoy my first meal in two days. That was my punishment for being stubborn...

Once I was done I waited patiently, realizing at that moment this was exactly where I needed to be.

_My gift told me that..._The one that I was waiting for would be arriving shortly.

I slouched back and stared at the sky, watching the birds overhead with my dark, golden eyes. A few minuets passed and I quickly grew bored, not liking the thought of staying in one place for any period of time. I sat up slowly, carefully, just as someone took a seat next to me on the bench.. I turned to face him, ignoring the fact that the wind was blowing my thin, burgundy-red hair around my face wildly, obscuring my vision.

When the boy looked at me his golden eyes - a few shades lighter than my own – widened, startled slightly by my appearance. I smiled.

"Who...?" He began, seeming lost for words, but I did not blame him. People with my traits were rare, and I didn't necessarily dress to blend in either.

"Hello, Edward Elric. I've been waiting for you." I said softly, careful with my words, making sure I sounded neither dangerous nor weak. I was not to be underestimated, and I made that fact clear with my tone, as well that I meant him no harm.

He looked shocked, taking in the situation carefully, no doubt trying to find answers to the many silent questions being asked by his curious mind. I kept my gaze steady, this would be interesting.

* * *

_**I know it's short, but it was on purpose. I plan to do the next chapter shortly and have it typed up soon after this one...its in Ed's p.o.v. After about chapter 4, the rest of the chapters will be in 3rd person, this way it wont focus to much on the oc. Review! I appreciate it.**_


	2. A Deal, Hotaru

**Just as I promised, chapter 2 not a few hrs after chapter 1.**

**

* * *

**Ed's P.o.v.

* * *

I hadn't noticed the girl sitting on the bench until I sat down next to her. Is that natural? Now that I look at her, I'm surprised I didn't spot her from down the street.

She was..._odd._

She was like nothing I've ever seen before, for a human at least. Her bright, burgundy hair brought out her deep golden eyes, looking like the precious metal itself. There was a certain grace to the way she sat, something I couldn't place. It was like someone took a timeless spirit and trapped it in the body of an adolescent girl, no older than I.

She stood, allowing me to get a full view of what she was wearing, clothes that I hadn't really seen much of before now. She was wearing a short sleeved, puffy armed blouse. It was a pale gold that rested lightly, almost airily, over what could have been a short, black - or perhaps dark, dark blue - pleated skirt with a single, decorative white lace stripe around the end. On her right hand, ring finger, was a shiny, metallic ring and around her left ankle, just above her low cut boots, was a thick, matching anklet. Around her right wrist was a thick band, made up of the same shiny metal. I also notices, somewhat late, she was wearing a thick, black ribbon choker that supported a round pendent. The same metal.

The only thing I could think to say, despite the circumstances, was "What's with all the metal?"

The girl laughed lightly and the metal pendant that hung from her choker danced. following the small movement. Simply, she answered, "It secures that I always have a weapon." This only confused me further. "Edward-"

"Ed." I interrupted, but she didn't seem angry. Instead, her wistful eyes showed humor.

"Ed." She corrected. "Please, follow me. I _really_ need to talk to you." She finished, picking up her bag from the bench and slinging it across her shoulder.

"I don't think..." I began, not sure if this was a good idea. "My brother is waiting for me." I said, trying not to be rude, and started to walk off in the other direction, muttering a quick apology. The girl, however, remained at my side, following closely behind me. She grabbed at my arm and out of instinct I retaliated, starting to spin around so that my hand would land millimeters from her face. I would not attack her, but if she showed aggression I would depend myself.

She stopped my hand halfway through the maneuver, leaving my back still to her, but my head turned to send a glare straight into her eyes. She surprised me twice, once by countering a move meant to warn her, and once again by looking completely calm, her gaze steady, as she stood completely still, straight, her arm hardly bent to stop mine. I relaxed my muscles and she lowered her arm, but I didn't drop my guard mentally.

The few people still left in the market stared, but the glare I sent them caused them to carry on about their buisness.

"Who are you?" I asked. It was clear that she was far from my normal, day to day company of local townsfolk. She could be dangerous.

"My name is Hotaru." She answered, still keeping her voice calm, though her eyes revealed slightly her irritation. "And please, can we talk before you try and attack me again?"

I felt bad, but she was the one to grab at my arm. Sure, I did walk away, but what would you have done? "I wasn't going to hit you." I retorted.

"I didn't know that." She replied. She did have a point. Crap... Al is going to kill me for being late.

* * *

We settled for walking and talking, something that Hotaru didn't seem to mind. At least I wouldn't be that as late meeting up with Al...

"I need to ask you something." She began, following close enough so that she could speak softly.

"Go ahead." I said, trying to speed this up so I could get back to Al. What did she want anyway?

"Take me with you and Al." She said, rather bluntly, causing me to freeze in my tracks. Was she insane? Did she think I was some kind of baby sitter. The road I took was _dangerous_ and I already had enough trouble looking after my own self.

Then, how does she know so much about me? Sure, I was _the _Fullmetal Alchemist, pretty well known, but that didn't stop nearly everyone else from confusing the facts and getting me mixed up with my little brother. How did she even know where to find me? I was on vacation for a few days, no one but Mustang and a few other higher ups knew that.

Finally, after a moment of hard thinking of how to answer, I decided on, "That wasn't a question." She sighed.

"I know, but I need your help...and you need mine." She said, sounding almost desperate, her calm facade starting to crack. I pitied her, but that didn't change the facts. It was still too dangerous.

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrow, curious at least to her reasons, even though I already knew my answer.

"The Philosophers Stone." She said, making my blood run cold. Did everyone know what I was after these days? Or was she just following me...or working for someone else...?

"How do you know.." I began. "_Who are you_." I asked again.

She didn't say anything for a while. Finally, after a long, deep sigh, she answered, "Look. I can help you. We are both after the same thing and we need each other if we ever hope to find it. I can take care of myself. I'm not what I seem, Edward Elric." She finished, then, almost angry, though with the same calm as before, she added, "Don't underestimate me."

I thought for a moment. What if she was right? "How exactly would you tagging along and slowing me down help either of us?"

Almost immediately she answered, "I have _gifts_," she whispered, almost reluctantly. "Much like yourself. But I can't do this alone. Neither can you." Then, at the plain look of disbelief set firmly on my face she added, "If you don't believe me, then just watch. Ill prove myself." With that she crossed her arms and firmly stood her ground, looking even more stubborn than Al when he wanted his way.

I ended up caving.

_'She would end up following me anyway.' _I thought, reasoning with myself.

"One week." I decided. "You have one week to prove to both me and Al that you can survive on your own _and _help us out." I told her firmly, making my terms clear right then and there.

She smirked, her calm fading into a rather mischievous posture, "One week?" She questioned. "Please, give me more of a challenge." And with that said, she brought her hands together, creating a familiar blue glow.

* * *

**Hope this isn't moving to fast...but I wanted to get this out the way...and Idk, if this is going to be a uber long fic...**

**Review, tell me what you think.**

**Btw, chapter 3 starts the real story**

**And Ed and Hotaru will NOT be pared..just wanted that to be clear.**


	3. Chased

_**Sorry for the wait, but I was on vacation and then I had internet problems, but here it is, chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**But, before we start I just wanted to say...**_

_**Thanks for the people that have been reviewing and favoriting, I hope I can get a few more reviews before the next chapter is up, it would be awesome. All the writers reading this will understand, reviews help you out. Alot.**_

_**And I'm having trouble with the idea of a new oc...**_

_**At first I was, then I wasn't, now I might, but have him have a totally different role..sort of...IDK**_

_**Help?  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

'_This would be far to easy_,' I thought as I brought my hands together. I knew that Ed would recognize what I was doing, and the startled look he was giving me proved that I was right. After the air around my hands started crackling with a bright, blue light I touched the metalic band around my wrist, transmuting it instantly into a long, sharp sword that resembled a katana. Ed's eyes widened, but only for a second before he composed his features and scanned the area for anyone who might have seen me.

"Come with me," Ed said quickly, quiet enough so that only I would be able to hear... not that there were lot of people here anyway, and they weren't paying us two teens any attention... I hid my sword and when I had the chance I transmuted it back to the wrist band as we walked along an empty alleyway, the same one that I entered through.

"So...was that convincing enough?" I asked, almost teasingly after a little bit of walking. We were just out the alley and now going down a deserted street, the setting sun creating long, dark shadows out of the buildings and trees. It was kind of creepy, so I figured that a bit of conversation would help my nerves.

"Shh!" Ed whispered, sounding a bit off, angry or annoyed even. It wasn't what I expected, seeing as there was no one around, but I didn't say anything. A little bit further down the street and Ed tensed, his body going rigid. I looked around him, not seeing anything that would set him off._ Was he mad at me or something?_

"What is it?" I demanded, sounding a lot calmer than I felt and there was no doubt in my mind that Ed couldn't see the panic hiding behind my carefully composed mask. It was something I picked up after the accident...

"Someone's following us," he answered, bringing me from my thoughts. I followed Ed's line of vision and saw who he was talking about. The person was too far behind us to really get a good glimpse, and the shadows hid his or her features so we were forced to wait. Once the figure, who I'd decided was male, was a little closer Ed cringed. I looked at him, confused at how he could look relieved, yet angry and annoyed at the same time.

"Ed!" the person called, his voice confirming he was male. I sighed, relieved that It was someone Ed knew.

"Darn it!" Ed whispered under his breath, before straightening up and crossing his arms. "Mustang." he said, a bit louder this time so that the person, who I assumed was this Mustang character, could hear.

"What are you doing out so late, Fullmetal?" the man teased, smirking, even though it wasn't late at all, hardly twilight. "And with a girl...?" he said, turning to me. I kept my stare blank, not sure if I liked him yet or not.

'**_Mustang: Colonel_**,' the thought came randomly to my mind, my gift alerting me of who this man was.

"What do you want, Mustang? You know I'm on vacation," Ed grumbled, annoyed, sounding a bit childish.

"Just checking in," Mustang said lightly, walking a bit closer to Ed and tugging him slightly towards me. Then, he whispered, "I'm not the only one following you, Ed. Just thought you'd like to know." And with that, Mustang shoved me behind him and Ed turned, facing the new treat.

"Hey!" I protested, trying to get around Mustang, but he kept me back. Stupid. What's with all these men thinking I need protection?

"Stay back, we'll take care of it," Mustang said and I sighed. Fine, if he wanted to go all over protective, so be it.

When the follower came into view my heart skipped a beat. It was one of _HIS_ followers. I took a deep breath and composed myself, this was not the time to get distracted.

Ed stepped forward, just a few steps ahead of Mustang and I. "Who are you?" he demanded. The follower, a muscled man with scraggly brown hair and amber eyes, continued walking, flaunting a smirk.

"Not important." the man said, now standing just a few feet from us, his voice deeper than I imagined. "I've come for the girl. Hand her over and we won't have any trouble." Mustang turned to me, his eyes probing mine, judging.

"You know him?" he asked, just before turning back around to face the man, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Somewhat," I answered, my voice thick with hatred.

"Bad news?" Mustang guessed, trying to sound casual, though his voice was tense.

"Yeah." I replied, trying again to get in front of mustang. He didn't protest as I went in front of him to stand just behind Ed, on his right side.

"Alright, then." Mustang said, though it was quiet and I wasn't sure If he was talking to us or to himself. I looked to Ed, all traces of kindness were missing from his features as he stared daggers at the man.

"Well?" The man asked, growing impatient. Ed grinned and I sighed, I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Afraid I'll have to decline, as pain staking as is." Ed said sarcastically, feigning sadness and distress. The man's smirk turned into a grimace and he took a step forward, but not before Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted the pavement beneath his feet into a long, heavy bar. He lunged the bar at the man like a giant spear using his automail arm, but the man dodged, seeming to possess much more skill than I originally thought.

"What now?" I asked Ed, who was already transmuting another bar. The man was walking towards us slowly, waiting for Ed to make his move.

"Run or fight" He answered. "Your choice." Great, leave it up to the indecisive one.

"I don't think we should lead him to Al." I told him and he agreed, lunging the bar again at the man. He dodged it just as easily as the first.

"We fight then." Ed said, just as Mustang pulled me back.

"_I've got this_." I told Mustang, a little annoyed. He shrugged and let me go, letting me step back next to Ed.

The man approached again, dodging the other two bars that Ed lunged at him. Eventually, Ed settled with using the bar like a bat and swung it around wildly. I had no idea how, but the man kept himself mere millimeters away from being hit each time Ed attacked.

I watched in the background as Ed fought, not knowing if he would want me to join in, so I waited, not wanting to get in his way. When the man managed a lucky hit on Ed and sent him flying I cringed, staring wide eyed at he scene.

"Ed!" I yelled, but he didn't seem to hear me. He looked dazed, probably from the hit to his head. The man turned to me and started running, closing the gap between us within seconds, now standing just a few feet away. Mustang tried to drag me behind him again, but I held out my arm and blocked him from stepping forward.

"Stay out of this." I told him and then clapped my hands together, but before I could transmute anything the man lunged at me. I side stepped easily and rounded a kick to his back. He turned and grabbed my leg, tripping me. I caught myself and spun, loosening his grip on my leg. As I pushed myself back up I transmuted my wristband back into the katana and turned to the man, keeping the distance between us with my sword.

"You've gotten better, not so easy to run down." The man said, grinning though his breath came in heavy rasps.

"Shut up!" I yelled. What did he know? Though I knew exactly who he worked for, I've never seen him before in my life.

The man frowned and walked forward, forcing me backwards until my back was against the brick wall of a building. He stood there, the edge of my blade inches from his chest. He tried to land a hit on my neck, a move that would have enough force to knock me out, but I slashed at his arm. The cut wasn't horribly deep, but I knew it was painful. He clamped his hand over his arm and cursed, giving me enough time to run around him and over to Ed, where Mustang was pulling him up.

"Come on!" I told them, just as Ed got to his feet. He took a deep breath and then nodded, following after me as I ran down the street.

* * *

We arrived at the inn Ed was staying at out of breath, breathing deeply. Mustang had split up with us shortly after we began, saying he would watch and see if the man followed and report the incident back to head quarters. When Mustang didn't show we assumed the man gave up, at least for now.

"You think we're safe?" I asked, straightening up as I took one last deep breath. Ed nodded.

"Yeah, he would have to be brain dead stupid to follow us here." Ed replied as he fixed his cloak and ran his fingers through his hair, getting it somewhat out of his eyes.

"Why?" I asked, though I was fairly sure I knew what the answer would be. I wanted to humor him, and not sounding like a know-it-all was a plus.

He pointed to the door of the inn, which was open enough to where I could see many military personnel wondering around inside and sitting at the bar. "This inn offers discounts to the military and gets a lot of traffic because of it. I'd say on average there are between five and fifteen military personal here daily. I don't like it to much, but I get a free room and half price on meals, so it's a good choice. Plus, this is the only inn within ten or so miles that would let Al stay without questioning him about his armor." Ed explained, going from one reason and trailing off to another. I nodded and followed Ed in, letting him lead me up the stairs and into a medium sized room with two beds and a small bathroom.

Al surprised me at first, even though I knew his condition. My brain wanted me to believe that he was jut a still suit of armor, but when he sprang into action I was quickly reminded that he was very much alive.

"Big brother!" All yelled, his young voice thick with anger and worry.

"Al..." Ed tried, making soothing gestures with his hands. It didn't work.

"Where were you?" Al demanded, crossing his large arms.

"Exactly where I said I would be, Al. I went for food and...well, ran into someone." Ed explained, rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

"Who?"

"Her," Ed said, pointing his thumb in my direction.

Al turned and his eyes widened. "Oh! hello. I didn't see you. My name is Alphonse, but I'd rather you call me Al."

Even though I already knew his name I held out my hand to shake his. "Hey Al, my name is Hotaru."

"Nice to meet you, but... why are you here?" Al asked, looking from me to his brother.  
Ed sighed.

"She's coming with us, to help us look for the stone." Ed answered and I smiled. He returned it, though he seemed a bit nervous of how Al would react.

"Oh..." Al said, looking like he didn't really know what to say. "Are you sure you want to? It's going to be dangerous." Al said, turning back to me. "And you'll have to put up with Ed..." he joked; I stifled my laughter.

"HEY!" Ed shouted, though we ignored him.

"Sure as I'll ever be." I told him, making sure I looked as sure as I felt. "It should be...interesting," I finished, eyed Ed, who's face was caught between a smirk and a grimace.

Al laughed and walked over to the window, looking out at the night sky. The light from the moon made the small room feel both comfy and eerie at the same time. "You can have my bed if you want."

I had to concentrate to keep from blushing, as I usually did when people showed me kindness. I could never hide the fact that I wasn't use to it. "I couldn't, it's your room." I told him. "Thank you, though."

"It's okay, really." Ed assured, taking off his coat and dropping it at the foot of his bed before he jumped into it and spread out on his back.

"I don't sleep much these days anyway." Al added. I could tell he was trying to joke around, but there was still something dark hidden in his words. I knew the truth. I knew the sacriffices both he and Ed made because of their mistake, but I didn't say anything.

"Thank you." I said, but my voice was lower than I intended and I wasn't sure if they heard me. I put my bag down and collapsed on the bed, laying on my stomach.

"Don't worry about it." Ed said, just as my eyes were beginning to drift shut.

* * *

**_And thats it for now. Review, and tell me if you think there should be another OC_**

**_Next chapter will be up soon  
_**

Return to Top


	4. Mysterious Stranger

**Important Author Note: **I am following the plot of brotherhood, some things may change, but that is because I am adding two original characters to the mix. I won't change things drastically, but I may have to switch some things to make the story make more sense. I am also following brotherhood because I am currently watching the series, so if you haven't watched it yet, you may be slightly confused.

Time line wise, I would say just before Ed and Al meet Lin (who I always thought was Ling), Lan Fan, and Fu. - If you don't know who these characters are, contact me and I will explain. - Though, I strongly recommend watching the series. And for those that say it's just a remake of the first series, you are wrong. The first series strays from the manga. Brotherhood is a more accurate adaption and follows the manga. Trust me, once you get around episode 20, considering you are a true FMA fan, you will be hooked. But, I'm rambling on, so, back to the fic.

Oh, oh, wait. I almost forgot. There are many spellings for a few of the cities and such. For example, Lior is often spelled Lior and Liore. Ishbal and Ishval, ect. So, if it's misspelled, just let me know. I did a good bit of research, so I think I got it right, but If I am wrong, please correct me.

- last, last thing... I really wanted Ed's character to be fitting...so I will allow him to have a little bit of a potty mouth, but I'm doing anything to dramatic... -

* * *

-=Hotaru's P.O.V.=-

* * *

The sound of heavy metal falling to the floor woke me up. I opened my eyes up just enough to see Al laying on the floor looking dazed and Ed standing on his bed, glaring at his little brother. I sighed and rolled over, knowing that whatever happened would lead to some kind of argument.

"Al, I told you not to wake me up this damn early!" Ed complained, pointing his finger accusingly at Al.

Al sat up and crossed his arms, looking away from his brother. "You didn't have to kick me," he said, ignoring his brother's complaint, sounding hurt, but Ed didn't seem to notice the tone of his voice.

"I didn't know it was you!"

"Who else could it be?" Al questioned, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"I don't know! An intruder, who else would be waking me up?" Ed yelled, his temper getting the better of him.

"_Alright_."I sighed, It was obvious I wouldn't get anymore sleep. The two brothers turned to me, filling the room with silence as if they'd forgotten I was even here, which, coming from them, was probably the case.

"_Heh heh,_ sorry." Al murmured. "We didn't mean to wake you," he finished, and even though he was in a suit of armor he looked sincere.

"S'okay." I assured him, I probably would have waken up soon anyway. I was always an early riser, especially with what has been going on lately... Pushing that thought aside I ran my fingers through my tangled hair. It was obvious now that I must of had a vivid dream, if only I could remember what it was about. They always made me restless.

Ed stepped down from the bed and put on his cloak. "You want breakfast?" he asked me. I frowned and my stomach started growling, did he have to mention food already?

"Not unless you're paying." I replied, getting off of the bed and grabbing my shoulder bag. After a moment of digging I muttered, "I'm out of money."

"It's fine." Ed said and then opened the door. "I've got it. Military discount, remember?" He smirked and then left the room.

"Should I go with him?" I asked, sort of worried about what he would bring back up. The horrifying image of burnt food entered my thoughts.

"Nah," Al said and then slumped onto Ed's bed. "There's not much to choose from so he shouldn't be long."

Ed arrived soon after he left with two plates of eggs, biscuits, and sausages. I breathed in the aroma, not able to remember the last time I actually ate something decent for breakfast. I've always been on the run, not able to keep a job and no family to borrow from. _He_ makes it impossible to settle down.

"So," I began between bites of my breakfast. "How are we going to do this? Where did you and Al plan on going after we leave Central?" I asked. Al and Ed exchanged nervous looks.

"Well..," Ed said as he put his hand behind his head again, smiling sheepishly. "We sort of hit a dead end. At this point we're just waiting on new leads."

I sighed, though I probably should have figured this much. "S'okay. I can help there." I told them and their faces brightened with excitement, a new fire burning in their eyes.

"You have a lead?" Ed blurted, looking like he was about to bolt out the door. All seemed to be resisting the urge to tie ed up and strap him to a chair. Boys...especially boys with armor oil seeping into their brains and destroying their precious, but limited brain cells.

"Sort of, though it might take- no wait...we should visit Lior." I told them, though they looked confused. I sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Ed asked, skeptical, now sitting cross legged again in front of me on the floor, his hands on his knees. He knew something was up. Al sat expectantly on the bed on side of Ed. I didn't answer at first, and my mind took me back to the day of the accident, before I knew it my eyes had drifted to the floor and my fist were clenched.

"Hotaru?" Al asked, curiosity seeping through his metal frame and lining his echoing voice. I snapped out of it and returned my mind to the present. "Are you...okay?" Al asked, seeing through my mask.

"Yeah, I was just remembering something." I told them. I took a deep breath before continuing. "Just trust me, Lior should bring up something...interesting." I told them, just as my Gift was alerting me. Though sometimes, I really wish it was more upfront. Oh well, nothing I can do about it.

"Like what?" Al asked. Ed was looking at me strangely, I couldn't figure out why.

"I don't know." I said, standing up. I put my bag back over my shoulder and headed for the door. Ed stopped me before I could leave the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked, confused. I smiled and removed his metal hand from my shoulder.

"Catch a train to Lior. The next one leaves in about twenty minuets." I told them and started walking down down the hall. Ed and Al poked their head out, staring after me. I can't even describe the expressions on their faces. I stopped and sighed, seeming to make a habit of it lately. "_Well_, are you coming?" I asked and crossed my arms.

Al was the first to answer, blurting out his response, "Oh, yes! Wait for us!" He pushed past his brother and started running down to catch up, I had to resist the urge to burst out into laughter. Ed hardly managed to keep himself from making face to wall contact in the process. He rushed in his room to grab his coat, probably regretting taking it off to eat, and then starting running after us.

"Al!...Al, _wait!_ Hotaru! You can't just leave me!"

* * *

-=3rd person p.o.v - 'cuz I might be able to write better this way and I didn't want to end the chapter here=-

* * *

Hotaru glanced around quickly at their surroundings - making sure they were not being followed - while looking for the nearest ticket booth; Ed and Al in tow. They knew from what happened last night that they could be confronted at any second, by anyone, and the train station was more than packed, making it hard to navigate.

"You still never explained to us _why_ exactly we are catching a train this minuet." Ed complained to Hotaru as he caught up with the fast paced girl. _At least, _he thought, _with her hair she wont be hard to pick out if we separate. _

Hotaru said nothing until she was out of earshot of a couple walking past, holding hands and chatting about unimportant matters. "If we don't catch the next train we will be caught in a sandstorm. Personally, I like to avoid those things," she told Ed.

"A sandstorm?" Ed questioned. "You're saying you can predict sandstorms?" he finished, raising an eyebrow to further show his disbelief.

"Prediction has nothing to do with it." Hotaru answered, keeping her voice low as she wove her way easily through the crowd that blocked her from the ticket booth she'd just spotted.

"Then _what_?" Ed asked, growing both annoyed and impatient from the lack of answers he was getting from his new ally and his tone showed, as did the small vein that was starting to appear on his forehead..

"Look." Hotaru said, stopping suddenly, almost causing Ed to run into her had it not been for her quickly stepping out of the way. Al easily stopped beside Ed, going at a much slower pace than his brother. "You're just going to have to trust me. If you do, in time, I will tell you everything I can," Hotaru continued and then turned around to walk over to the ticket booth.

When she returned to where Ed and Al were left standing, she had three tickets to the train stop closest to Lior that she could get her hands on. "Now please, can we get on the train before we miss it?" Hotaru asked, already walking to where the train would be.

"You know trust isn't born overnight." Ed told her, continuing to argue, earning a deep sigh from Al. Ed resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his younger brother, it wasn't his fault. It _was_ common principle.

"I know." Hotaru answered. "And it's going to take just as long to understand what information I have to offer."

"I guess it's settled then." Ed said, deciding that instant to allow himself to be just a little more open with the girl. After all, what they were dealing with was a basic principle, something that applied to all aspects of his day to day life. "Equivalent exchange."

"Exactly." Hotaru confirmed, smirking as she grabbed Ed's metallic arm. Their train was leaving, and they weren't on it. "Now lets go!"

* * *

They hopped on the train just as it was leaving the last platform. Out of breath from their run they exhaled deeply, allowing relief to flood through their bodies, and in Al's case, his soul.

"If we can find a seat with some privacy I'll start with how I knew about the storm...and the train." Hotaru told Ed and Al as they walked through the narrow isles, looking for section that wasn't too crowded.

"Over there." Al said, pointing to a set of seats a couple rows down, using his height to his advantage.

"Anyone in earshot?" Ed asked, not able to see over Hotaru, who was about an inch taller than him, something that didn't make Ed too happy.

"No." Al replied, looking around once more just to be sure. "Its four rows down, Hotaru."

"Yeah," she answered, spotting the seats Al mentioned, finding it suitable enough to explain a portion of what she needed to. "I see it, thanks Al."

The boys followed Hotaru into the booth-like seat; Ed and Al on one side, Hotaru on the other. Hotaru sighed and then relaxed, allowing herself to get more comfortable. "Do me a favor," she began. "Next time we have to catch a train, don't talk so much. It just slows us down."

At this Al laughed, mostly at his brother who was childishly sticking out his tongue. "Yeah, yeah. I had questions that I wanted answered." Ed said, waving the incident off like it was nothing. "Speaking of which, the sandstorm?"

Hotaru straightened up, staring off into space, looking like she was collecting her thoughts. Before she let her mind drift too far from the present she straightened up and began her explanation.

"It's because of my Gift. Something that happened when I was forced inside the Gate," she told them, waiting for the questions that were sure to come.

"Your...gift?" Ed asked, not following what Hotaru was saying.

"You mean kind of like what Brother can do?" Al asked, referring to Edwards form of creating an alchemic reaction without a transmutation circle...something Hotaru had failed to mention to Alphonse; the fact that she could do the same thing.

"I suppose, though, unlike Ed, I've never met anyone else that matched my ability." Hotaru replied.

"So, you've met someone like Brother?" Al asked, Hotaru smiled.

"She's the same as me, Al." Ed told his brother before Hotaru could answer him herself. Al's look of shock was visible even in his current state.

"So you have your memories from when you were in the Gate?" Al exclaimed, almost a little to loudly. Both Ed and Hotaru shushed him and Al smiled sheepishly, muttering, "Sorry."

"S'okay. But, yeah. I remember everything. The only thing I'm lacking is my memories from before that day..." Hotaru explained before trailing off, not wanting to branch the subject just yet. Ed and Al looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to go on. "Maybe it was the price I had to pay for coming back alive, or maybe I never had them in the first place." Was all she said on the matter before the trio moved on.

"So, about you're 'Gift'" Ed continued, bringing back the other topic. "Mind explaining it a little more?" Ed asked, before adding, "...you know, for the slower one over here."

"HEY! Brother, you don't get it either!" Al whined, Hotaru was careful in staying out of this argument.

"I know, sheese, Al, I was only kidding." Ed reasoned, putting up his hands to put some distance between him and his younger brother, who was more than heavy enough to squish the life out of him.

"Um...anyway?" Hotaru began hesitantly, waiting on the two to calm down. When all seemed fine, she continued, "Well, I don't know how to explain it completely, because I don't exactly understand it myself...but I suppose you could say it tells me stuff. Things I normally wouldn't know."

"Like another person..._inside your head_?" Al asked, I had to laugh at this.

"Not exactly, Al. I don't actually hear a voice...I just _know _stuff. Things will just come to me. At first...I thought maybe it was memories of information I'd already known, things from my past, things I'd forgotten, because my Gift was giving me information about my life that I couldn't remember before: Names, dates, but no faces..." Hotaru explained, trailing off again before composing herself. "And..um..eventually, new information that I couldn't possibly know, like the weather, future deaths, where I could find you, Ed...well, they filled my mind. So suddenly sometimes, I thought I was going crazy...until I got a better grasp on it, almost controlling it. Though, I still don't understand it completely. I don't think I ever will..." Hotaru finished, and the boys stared at her, awe struck at what shouldn't be possible.

"It's..kind of...hard to believe, don't you think?" Ed asked, the stunned look on his face still in place as he was recovering from his lack of speech.

"Ask me something.." Hotaru said, almost panicked. _If they don't believe me, _she thought, _will they think I was stalking them or something? Will they trust me?_

"I don't see how-" Ed began, but was cut off by Al.

"Brother, just do it...ask her something."

Ed sighed, defeated. "Alright, fine.." he began before his eyes went dark, remembering something from his past. "When did... when did me and Al burn down out house? If you can answer it-"

"October 3rd." Hotaru said, her eyes seeming to be glazed over, an expression that neither Ed nor Al had ever seen on her face...it was like she wasn't there, like her mind was literally some place else.

Once Hotaru had settled her mind she smiled softly, though her eyes were sad. "I wish you wouldn't have asked me that...It's kind of personal, don't you think?" She looked at the boy's shocked expression and couldn't help but feel for them.

A scene of fire and dull screams flashed before Hotaru's eyes at that moment, a lost memory she was sure...but she said nothing. She hid her panic behind her carefully masked eyes, pushing back the memory for further evaluation.

"It's engraved on the inside of your watch isn't it?" Hotaru said automatically, speaking her knew found knowledge aloud, though not meaning too. Ed gasped and looked from Hotaru to Al. He had never told even his younger brother of this. Before either of the brothers could say anything, Hotaru whispered, "Sorry, just pretend I never said that."

An awkward silence stretched the next few minuets and felt like an eternity to the three young teens. "Alright," Ed said, finally breaking the silence, surprising Hotaru at how care free and collected he sounded. "So, lets say I believe you." He continued, relaxing his arms behind his head. "Couldn't you just tell me where the stone is, save us a lot of wasted time?"

Hotaru sighed and closed her eyes, relieve that Ed didn't seem mad at her, though annoyed by his naive assumption. "You overestimate my abilities, Edward Elric. I get lucky when it gives me the information I want, and not just random bit's I can't really use." she said casually. "Besides, "she continued. "If I knew where it was I would already have my hands on it, I wouldn't need your help."

"But, that doesn't make any sense!" Al finally burst, gaining unwanted attention from the few passengers surrounding them. Ed waved them off and mentally killed his brother for that. "How could you know something like that..." Al continued, referring to the knowledge of their burnt down home, "and not know anything about the stone?"

"I don't know...it would be too easy I suppose...just giving me what I want without a price. Doesn't sound right, does it?" Hotaru asked rhetorically. "Oh look..." Hotaru said randomly, gazing out the window. "The sand storm."

The boys looked out of the window, surprised to see the closeness of the storm that would have caught up with them, had they caught the next train.

"Wow..." Said Al, his voice echoing more so than usual as he cringed away from the window. "I guess it _was _a good thing we caught this train then, the sand is horrible for me...I'm too hollow.."

Their conversation stopped when a man, seeming to be the train's food provider, walked through the door carrying various snacks in the bag he carried behind his back. The man walked straight past the teens, not even bothering to make eye contact with the teens.

"Damn crappy service. What's with adults always doing that?" Ed muttered, standing up, but Hotaru pulled him back down quickly and towards her so that she could whisper something to him without being over heard.

"Wait...something's not right..." Hotaru said and then closed her eyes to concentrate, struggling to figure out just what was off. A moment later she gasped and her eyes flew open. She turned to Ed and whispered urgently, "Stop him. He's after the kid." Ed met Hotaru's horrified, yet steady gaze and followed her hand as she pointed to the family a few seats ahead of them. It was towards a young blond girl with brown eyes, a seemingly easy target... she then pointed out the window, where the train would soon be docking to let a few passengers off. That would be when the stranger made his move.

Ed didn't even hesitate, knowing exactly what he could do to get the guys attention. He stood up on top his seat, so that he was clearly visible by the rest of the passengers, including the man Hotaru claimed was after the girl. "MAN!" Ed complained, saying it loud enough to get everyone's attention. "Talk about crappy service, you have a prejudice against kids or something, _Grandpa_! He finished, glaring daggers at the man, who was now staring angrily at Ed, seeming surprised that the 'kid' he ignored earlier was _actually _speaking to him.

He had to look threatening enough, right? Surely, with his dark, messy hair, mysterious features, and obvious muscle mass, he had to of been somewhat intimidating. Yet this runt dared to approach him, a shorty that would be at a serious downfall...that is, if he was dealing with any other, somewhat normal teen...one that didn't have years of combat and alchemy training.

"Sorry," The man said, getting a good look at Ed before continuing, "We don't serve runts." The man continued, playing off his servant facade, returning the insult. Ed's eyes narrowed and suddenly, the atmosphere around the blond was both colder and a heck of a lot darker.

"_What...did you say?_" Ed asked, a crazed look on his face and fire blazing in his golden eyes, his voice was strained as he tried to keep from mentally exploding and ripping the guys head off.

"Oh no.." Al whispered and proceeded to hold Ed back, but Hotaru stopped him, a smirk replacing the horrified look she held earlier.

"No, let him go Al, this should be fun to watch." Hotaru said, not seeming to be worried anymore. She knew how Ed was when he was enraged, how over-reactive he could be...and the man had it coming for him either way.

"O-Okay.." Al said, inching away from his brother, who at this point looked like a time bomb, one that would go off any second.

"What's the matter, _pipsqueak, _don't like being called _short._" The main said, adding emphasis where he saw fit. _He seems to be enjoying this, _Hotaru thought. _It makes me sick, people like him just love causing scenes like this. Toying with peoples mind's...he actually thinks this will be a good day for him, two birds with one stone. Apparently, he has no idea who Ed is._

Ed let out a dark chuckle, amusing the taunting stranger. "_Three strikes..._you're out of luck. My patience just ran out." Ed said, composing the words slowly, trying to keep his calm. His eyes seemed to glint red in the sunlight and he looked like a totally different person. He walked over to the man slowly, looking up at him through the hair that was shadowing his eyes. He was only a few feet away from him now...

The man held his arms up, waving them about like he was surrendering. "I'm so _sorry, _I didn't mean to offend the _little, half-pint shrimp_." The man grinned, clearly thinking he still had the upper hand over the kid that was challenging him. The man waited for a comeback, and for a moment, nothing happened...and then, the time bomb exploded.

Ed smirked, and then clapped his once clenched fist together. He grabbed the nearest bar, the once that supported the luggage above them, and broke it off, transmuting it into a metal bat. He approached the man, holding the bat with an toothy grin and an evil glint in his eyes. Once he had the man cringing back away from the angered psychopath, he proceeded to deafen everyone on the train, "WHO YOU CALLIN' A SHORT, HALF-PINT, MIGET SHRIMP THAT CANT EVEN KILL A FLEE BECAUSE HE'S SO SHORT YOU OLD, PERVERTED, MIDDLE AGED GIANT! YOU WANT A PEACE OF ME! I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW SHORT I AM WHEN I BASH YOUR HEAD AND SEND YOU FLYING THROUGH THE WINDOW. THEN YOU'LL SEE WHO'S SHORT WHEN YOU'RE LOOKIN UP AT ME THROUGH THE TINY GRANULES OF SAND. YOU BAAASTARD!"

And then the unexpected happened...the door nearest to Hotaru and Al began to open and Ed quickly thrust the metal bat into the man's hands. The man, surprised, didn't reject it and just staggered back. Ed winked at the passengers on side of him just as the door burst open and a real attendant yelled, "What's going on in here?"

Ed freaked out and backed away from the man, yelling, "Help, that old geezer is trying to hit me with a bat!" The man froze, looking from his acquired bat to Ed, and then to the attendant.

The attendant took one look at the man, recognition showing in her eyes. She picked up the cab phone and spoke urgently into the receiver, "We have an emergency. The convict that escaped from Central, he's right here! Send back up, he's trying to attack a kid!"

The convict started backing away, but stopped when the bat suddenly thrust forward and whacked Ed on the arm. Ed winced and gasped dramatically, clutching his left arm as he staggered back into the seat behind him.

"Brother!" Al yelled, fighting against Hotaru to get to his brother.

"Wait, Al...just play along." Hotaru whispered, loud enough so only he could hear. Then, with a worried look in her eyes, she yelled at Al, "No, Al! Stay away from him he'll kill you! Don't you see he's crazy!"

Panicked with all the attention, the convict dropped the bat and started to make a run for it, but he tripped and landed face first on the floor. Dazed, he struggled to get up.

Al then looked from the pathetic excuse of a convict back to Hotaru, confused, knowing that he could easily take on the man. But, before Al could argue the door burst open again.

Within seconds two men in security uniforms stormed the man, following the attendant's orders, "That's the guy, the one on the floor! Restrain him, he hit the blonde kid sitting over there!" Once the man was in handcuffs the attendant barked more orders into the receiver, "The convict is restrained, but we need a nurse! The kid was hit by a metal bat!"

Al gazed worriedly after his brother, who was still clutching his arm. One of the security guards walked over to Ed, pointing at the metal bat that was now laying across from him and asked, "Is that what he hit you with?" Ed looked up with innocent eyes and nodded, filling the guard with rage.

"What's wrong with you? Beating on an innocent kid?" The guard yelled, causing the convict to flinch.

"I-I didn't.." he stuttered. "It wasn't me. Witch craft!" He yelled, looking back and forth between the metal bat and Ed, who was smirking smugly. Once the guard turned around, Ed's smirk vanished and was replaced by tear rimmed eyes and a sad, pitiful face.

"Don't worry, this man will be in jail for a very long time." The guard reassured, turning back to the man. With the guards back turned, Ed stuck out his tongue and pulled down the lower part of the skin under his eye, using his "hurt" arm to mock the man. Once the nurse – an elderly woman with thick lensed glasses - came in, Ed gripped his arm again and waited for the nurse to assess his injury.

She pulled back his sleeve and examined his arm, smiling tenderly as she placed a band-aid over a small portion of Ed's skin. "There you are, just a scrape and a bruise. You'll be okay. Now, why don't you tell me what happened."

Ed looked up at the old women, looking as innocent as a short, blond haired kid could be and was thankful that the women clearly couldn't tell his real age. He stared at her with his watering, golden eyes and in a soft voice muttered, "I just wanted some food."

The old women nearly fell over the boy, thinking of him as the 'cutest little thing.' She told him to go back with his '_older_' brother and '_sister_ 'so that she could get them something good to eat, compliments of the train company to sooth his _tragic _experience.

Ed did what he was told and sat next to Al, who was secretly checking for injuries the woman might not have found. It wasn't until Ed smirked and the old lady left did Al finally see through his brother's little performance. He sighed and scolded Ed with a cold stare only possible for those like him and attempted to scare his brother into guilt, but ended up playing more into Ed's favor as it left both Ed and Hotaru struggling to keep fits of laughter from exploding out their mouths.

Once the old nurse finally came back with their delicious, _free_ meal, Ed thanked her in the most adorable voice he could muster, thankful for once of his lack of a deep voice. The nurse patted him on the head and left, muttering something about how great it was to help out a child in need.

"So, _brother_, care to explain what that was all about? I thought the man attacked you!" Al whispered fiercely, apparently still angry.

"Nah." Ed said after slurping down the remains of his beef stew. "I used this." He explained and pulled out a thin, but durable looking red string from his pocket. After getting confused looks from both Al and Hotaru, he lifted up his sleeves, revealing that one was noticeably shorter than the other.

"Oh, my gosh!" Hotaru explained, impressed by Ed's scheme. "That was genius, how did you manage that? Didn't anyone see it?"

"That family next to me might have, but they were in on it. After the whole escaped convict comment from the attendant, they looked like they were rooting for me." He explained before taking Al's stew and splitting it between Hotaru and himself. "Though. to be honest, I wasn't sure it would work, but I had just enough time to transmute the material from my coat to a string and attach it to the metal. Lucky for me it snapped right after it hit me, otherwise the guard probably would have found it."

"Brother, it was still wrong..." Al tried, yet another unsuccessful attempt at making him feel the least bit guilty.

"You rather him take that girl?" Ed asked, his brow raised. "I don't know, Al, it seemed like a good idea to me, and we got a free meal."

"Fine..." Al sighed, he lost this battle, but the next...oh, he would win. Al was sure of it...if only suits of armor could smile mischievously...

"What's with the look?" Ed asked, confused by the way Al's metallic face was twisting up. Al raised up his hands in an innocent gesture and attempted to change the topic.

"Nothing...nothing..I was just.." He trailed off before looking out the window. "Oh look, there's our stop." He finished, relieved that he had a logical excuse for how he was behaving. Sure, it wasn't like he was plotting anything like Ed, but still...HEHE.

* * *

:)

* * *

_**Sorry to end it here, but it was getting long...and I'm tired...it's 7am and no, I did not just wake up...never went to sleep. So, mistakes? Probably, but what can you do. I've done my best to read over it, If you see anything let me know. And don't forget to drop a little review to let me know what you think.**_


End file.
